


it's 4 am the day your live changes

by orphan_account



Series: it's 4 am [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sebastian vettel is realizing that his life is a lie but can he break free of his blackmailer</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's 4 am the day your live changes

**Author's Note:**

> my very first fic ever  
> English is not my first langues  
> pls give feedback if you want

It's 4 am when he wakes up to crying.

Why why did she leave him and daniel...

Ok daiper, milk and a cuddle maybe just maybe the dream will come back the dream about long slender fingers touching your lips your skin long slender fingers in your hair loving you lusting for you.  
But no he slips in a dreamless sleap to wake up to crying .......

It's 8 am

Where did it all go wrong was it the first time he saw him or when they became teammates, no the first yes the first when his life was still normal when he loved Hanna. It's not that you don't love her she gave you daniel but left because she couldn't take it anymore.  
And who is to blame for that it would be easy to say Helmut, but it was his fault he told him how you feld about Mark one drunk night and the bastard taped it. That is where is went wrong so wrong.  
What if he called mark or show up at his door with a botlle of red wine and told hem everything, yet Mark was with Ann and would beat him to pulp.

It's 9 am 

when the phone rings and it's Christian who sounds angry and hurt "get your ass on a plane to Milton Keynes we need to talk".

It's 4 pm

Daniel is in the hands of Christan's partner in save hands so to say, but it doesn't feel right..

"Seb please tell me what is going on" Christian says to you. where to begin and what to leave out.  
She left us because ......... our live was a lie and now i am alone with Daniel nothing more and nothing less.  
I am beginning to get good at these english phrase's you think.  
He just shakes his head and walks to his computer.  
You know we have people who look thro the computers here and one found something interesting on Helmut computer a recording.  
You think that there can not be any blood left in your face and you swallow hard what do you mean you say but your voice sounds strange to you like someone is strangeling you.  
Christian looks at you with pain in his eyes and asked you how long have you loved him and all the things you did to him where they beacuse of Helmut?  
You break down and cry like you never cried before i can't remember a time where i didn't love him but Helmut said that he would hurt him and tell the world about my feelings and everybody would leave me.  
He told me to have a family and a normal live without him and crush him every chance i got our Mark en his family would pay for it.  
You can't stop talking everything comes out from the tape to the fact dat Marko smirkked at you when you told him you would become a father and he said now Mark will never want you he doesn't want childern.  
After your done you just fall to pieces. Christian takes you to his house we're you stay the night. They tell you to sleap and not worry about daniel.

It's 10 PM

The dream his so vivid, Mark's there holding you close he is brushing his fingers over your spine in your hear he is whispering sweet nothing in your ear. you both are naked in bed when he kisses your nose and finds his way to your mouth and then  
he stops and you feel something wet against your belly you look down to see blood mark's blood.  
You wake up screaming...

The next day starts with a police officer who takes your statement they have arrested him he has been blackmailing different people you find out Rocky, Britta, Heikki and Mark.  
you tell Christian you need to drive just drive.

It's 12am

When you find your self at his doorstep, you place your head on the steeringwheel and just sit there for wat feels like a lifetime but turns out to be 20 minuts when you here the knock on the window, Ann you turn bright red.

It's 14am

Your in his kitchen staring at each other in disbelief it turns out you have been in love with each other all this time ........  
All of a sudden Mark leanes over and cathes you bottom lip between his teeth and you feel alive for the first time in so many years all you want is his body pressed to yours, his fingers in your hair, his fingers in your mouth and you want him burried deep inside you.  
You only realise you said it out loud when he smiles at your mouth and says you wish is my command.

It turn out 2014 is your best year. for 10 reasons  
1\. you became a dad  
2\. you found the love of your live  
3\. you have the best sex of your life  
4\. you get married to the love of your life  
5\. Hanna returns to you becoming your best friend ever  
6\. you become world champion (AGAIN)  
7\. Mark becomes world champion  
8\. Kimi and fernando turn out to be the best babysitters ever  
9\. Mark is going to be a dad for the second time after deciding a baby doesn't slow you down at all  
10\. you are not the only gay men in formula 1


End file.
